


The Game Heero Plays

by DoctorMegalomania



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, flashfiction, microfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMegalomania/pseuds/DoctorMegalomania
Summary: Wufei is injured. Heero is playing a game. Duo hasn't noticed. Wufei suffers.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Game Heero Plays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's face it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625312) by janaverse. 



> This flashfiction (less than 500 words!) was inspired by one of Janaverse's photomanips. Also, this is not beta-read in any way. And there isn't going to be any more of this.

“Hey. Bud. Buddy. Bud. Bud. Bud. Bud! BUD! BUDDY!”

It was a game that Yuy liked to play and SOMEHOW Maxwell hadn’t cotton onto it. Even after YEARS. Noticing that Yuy was doing it again - strategically ignoring Maxwell so Maxwell had to move into either line of sight or lean in close enough - Wufei rolled his eyes so hard, he almost felt like throwing up. Probably not wise to do again with the head injury. 

All so Yuy could have a completely uninterrupted a TOTALLY EXPLAINABLE REASON to either gain a whiff of Maxwell’s hair or to stare into Maxwell’s eyes. 

Yuy thought nobody had guessed because Maxwell was totally unaware. 

Yuy was an idiot. 

“Oi, bud. Bud? BUD? Buddy. Buddy! Dude, look up. Dude!” 

Maxwell was also an idiot. 

Leaning precariously over the console as Yuy typed, Maxwell was trying to show him something on a tablet. The mission clean up occurred around them, and Wufei was trapped here while he awaited medical evac. 

He was unfortunately perfectly placed to see Yuy’s slight smirk as Maxwell went to ever extreme lengths to lean into Yuy’s field of vision. Maxwell honestly seemed to believe that Yuy was using some kind of super human power of ignoring him. 

“Dude, c’mon! Dude! Bud. Buddy! Look at– Damnit!” 

Wufei felt a splitting headache coming that had nothing to do with head injury. He risked rolling his eyes again. 

“Aw, c’mon, it’s funny! Buddy, it’s mission related too, just look– no, buddy. Bud. Dude!”

Was it the impending darkness eating away at the edges of his sight, or could he really see Yuy’s expression turn fond as Maxwell almost contorted himself cat-like over the keyboard in a effort to shove the tablet into Yuy’s face? It was the moment that Yuy ‘accidentally’ tangled his fingers in the end of Maxwell’s braid that did it for Wufei. 

He struggled to push himself up a little so he could be clearly heard. “Will you two just _fucking_ kiss already?” 

Wufei took immense pleasure at the colour draining out of Yuy’s face and the slack jaw horror that appeared on Maxwell. It was well worth the effort of shifting himself, even if the motion knocked him out. His last triumphant thought before he passed out was that the idiots were now looking at each other speculatively…


End file.
